Captured
by melchan35
Summary: Sakura is sent out on a mission to spy on the supposed Akatsuki hideout. During this process she is captured and forced to have a little fun whether she likes it or not. Itachi however is not agreeing with this at all in the slightest. Slight Itachi/Sakura (I'm not sure where this fic will lead though). WARNING: Akatsuki gang bang/rape !


**A/N : Hey guys, I've had this story for quite a while now, and just haven't put it up on fanfiction. Basically it's sorta a romance between Itachi and Sakura…but also involves a gang bang LOL! Or rape I guess. Anyhow leave me a review of what you think and I'll post more depending on the reviews I receive. I live for reviews LOL. Hope you like! Enjoy! **

"No!" the girl with long luscious pink hair cried out. She struggled almost violently against the large man's grip on her arms, as he forced her through the long eerie corridor. The place was very dim lit, and the ceiling, walls and floor was all made of stone, as if it were an underground cave. It was an underground cave sort of, and the young girl had only come to such a place due to a mission she was given from her villages headquarters. She was supposed to scout around in secret, and spy on some of the activities that happened in this place. For the moment it was one of the Akatsuki's hideouts, but now they had their own spy, they would soon have to flee from it before the offending villages knew their spy was missing. The large man holding the spy girl was none other than Akatsuki's shark beast Kisame, and he took the liberty of capturing the girl, and surveying the surroundings to make sure there were no other spies in tow. Just by the scene it seemed the girl was either a lousy spy, or Kisame was just a pro detector. Either way the girl felt completely helpless; she had already tried to fight the enemy in a ninja battle, but Kisame's level in skill was much more advanced than her own, and once he had gotten her in a traditional arm lock, she was much easier to take captive than any normal ninja would be. She was cursing to herself on the inside; she was in so much trouble. She couldn't get the information about the hideout back to her superiors, and now she was most likely on her way to her death now she was taken prisoner by the most powerful and threatening ninja organisation in the world. Her time left was limited, and no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break herself free from Kisame's grip.

"Please let me go!" she begged, noticing she seemed to be heading closer and closer in the direction of a huge door at the end of the passage. She was absolutely terrified, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry, not until at least they beat the living shit out of her. Showing those kinds of emotions would only kill her appearance, and make her look even more pathetic than she already did. Her hope for freedom was almost crushed in the instant she heard Kisame snigger to himself.

"Heh, you should have considered the consequences before you agreed to come spy on us!" he said, his breath hitting the girl's neck making her shudder slightly. Truth be told she didn't really consider the consequences of this mission; the only reason she took it was to prove to everyone that she could handle herself, and complete any mission given to her, big or small. But it was only now she realised that she just really was a failure, or at least she was at being a spy up against the Akatsuki.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want!" the girl tried to reason, but Kisame wasn't one for bargaining.

Kisame gave another chuckle, "Whether or not you're willing to give us anything doesn't make it girl. We'll take what we want without your dumb consent!" he said, pulling the girl to a halt in front of the dingy door before them. Having both hands occupied, Kisame kicked open the door with ease, and pressured the girl to enter it. As he expected she was reluctant, in which he gave a growl at, and force pushed her inside. Once past the entrance, Kisame thrust the girl to the cold hard floor and pulled the door shut in a lock behind them. From the floor in almost an instant, the girl shot glances around herself, seeing exactly where she was, who and what was in the room, and any possible ways of escape. The room was much like the others; dim lit and only made of stone, except this room was very large, and had other members of the opposite sex occupying it. The girl gulped and glanced at the men in front of her. There were 4 of them, all cloaked in their Akatsuki outfit, now staring down at the girl before them. Her body trembled at the cold curious stares. She wanted to just snap her fingers and make herself invisible. Sure enough she liked attention, but not like this, this was like torture in itself, especially the pain of waiting for something to happen.

"Look at what I found," Kisame spoke proudly as if he had discovered something precious enough to be praised for. The other men only gave Kisame a short glance, before focussing their eyes on the shivering girl. Her green eyes glistened in the candlelight, twinkling with pure fear, and her body was tensed with alertness. What would they do to her? Kill her surely had to be the case, but perhaps torture first? She didn't like thinking those thoughts; it made her give her frightened whimpers.

"Who is she?" Itachi asked strangely. He was usually the one who stayed silent, and let the others speak, but this time he was the first to question who the young girl was, and to find out what Kisame was doing with her.

Kisame shrugged and gave a wide smile, "Who knows!" he sniggered.

"You picked up a random girl, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Leader-Sama won't like that, un." He warned.

Kisame shook his head, "Not just a random girl, I caught her, she was sneaking around outside." He explained, causing the others to eye her a lot differently now. The girl gulped again; their stares didn't look too friendly now, not that they did before.

"A spy!?" Tobi questioned enthusiastically, peering at the girl through the eyehole of his strange mask.

"Hm, so she's a spy for the enemy, just kill her." Sasori shrugged, as if to dismiss the fact that Kisame had found a spy, and to just hurry and do away with her. The girl panicked for a moment. Was it just going to be that simple? Just kill her? But Kisame had quite a different thought on what to do with her, at least beforehand.

"No." Itachi rejected Sasori's statement, creating some confusion amongst the Akatsuki members, "Take her to leader-Sama." He said, eyeing Kisame. Itachi could almost read Kisame's thoughts through the expression on his face whilst watching the helpless girl, and thought it to be rather sick and repulsive, even if it sounded unmanly of him.

"We could do that," Kisame smirked, "Or we could have a little fun first." He suggested, hungrily looking down to the outline of the girl's ass in her tight skirt.

The girl quickly glanced to Kisame, trying to read what he meant in saying that. Looking into his eyes, she could hardly believe what she was detecting. Did he seriously mean something like that? She wondered. She shot a glance back to the other men, who seemed to have caught onto what Kisame meant in an instant, and were now surveying her as if she were an object of lust.

"What do you want from me!?" she started up, feeling a nervous ping in her chest, and feeling her legs tighten, clenching her thighs together in a subconscious act of fear of being taken advantage of.

Kisame grinned, showing his white shark teeth, "Oh you'll see girl," he said moving towards her now, "No struggling this time." He ordered.

The girl instinctively crawled away from him, not sure if it would be wise to leave her back to him or the other members. She began to pant in alarm, crawling backwards now so she could keep her eyes on the current offending figure. In her attempt to move away, she couldn't help but flash her tight black ninja underpants, revealing the outline of what lay inside them, giving Kisame a rush of adrenalin to throw himself on the girl. She picked up what Kisame had been eyeing now, and immediately she closed her legs tightly, stumbling and falling back onto her elbows.

"Stop!" she panicked, "Don't hurt me!" she begged.

"A bit late for that girl," Kisame said, pausing in front of her before kneeling down, "I don't play gentle!" he warned, grabbing hold of her legs, roughly pulling her vulnerable body towards him. The girl let out a fearful cry in protest, before Itachi began speaking again.

"Kisame." He said in an urgent voice, "Enough."

Kisame looked to Itachi with a confused stare, as he raised an eyebrow "Eh, Itachi-San!?" he wondered, before trying to get a grip on the girl's legs, as her protests resulted in kicking and squirming to get away.

"Release her." Itachi said again, "Take her to leader-Sama." He ordered, hoping his partner would comply, and leave the girl alone. Not only was it the right thing to do, Itachi couldn't stand watching innocent young girls get violated in such a way. It happened too often. The Akatsuki members would take their turn on the odd occasion with their partner to go out and fulfil their sexual appetite, preying on defenceless woman from random villages at night. There was no other way they could cure their needs, besides the obvious use of masturbation, but even that wasn't enough to suffice sometimes. Itachi had seen Kisame rape and violate more woman than he could count, and it certainly wasn't the prettiest sight to behold. Itachi too had raped his fair share of woman, which he guiltily enjoyed, and therefore carried as another burden on his soul.

"Come on Itachi-San!" Kisame tried to persuade, "She's just a dumb girl who got lost, because I'm having trouble believing she's actually a spy, with how weak she is." He explained.

"I'm not weak!" the girl tried to defend herself, finally landing a kick into Kisame's jaw. The Akatsuki men watched in awe and amusement at that event, while Kisame glared down at the girl for a moment, then replaced it with a fierce grin.

"I'll teach you to behave you little bitch!" he hissed, prying the girl's legs apart while she was off guard for a second when staring into his eyes.

"No!" she cried, feeling her eyes become glassy as Kisame licked over his shark teeth at the sight of her pussy outline.

"Kisame." Itachi said again, snapping Kisame to an unwanted attention, "Take her to leader-Sama."

"Urgh!" Kisame groaned, "He won't care if I play with her a bit first!" he argued, but it didn't seem to faze Itachi in the slightest.

"What's going on?" Pein questioned, as he walked into the room slowly, with Orochimaru in tow. Everyone's eyes now focussed on him, and the members almost immediately bowed slightly, and stepped away, all except Kisame and the terrified girl with her legs pried open.

As Pein drew closer to everyone, his eyes drifted from everyone's loyalty directly to Kisame, and the prey he had.

"Kisame…" he began curiously, "What are you doing…?"

Kisame let out a sigh, releasing the girl from his grip, and forcing himself up from the ground. "I was just toying with some prey, leader-Sama."

Pein's eyes shifted from his subordinate, and to the girl lying petrified on the floor.

"Who is she?" he questioned, giving off a cold presence as he usually did.

"A spy, Leader-Sama!" Kisame regained his straight proud posture and his gloating smile, "I found her sneaking around the entrance of our hideout!" he explained, sounding as if he should get a medal or something. However, Pein was uninterested in rewarding his subordinates, and was more focussed on the matter at hand.

His cold eyes stared at the girl, causing her to writhe slightly in his company.

"Who are you?" he asked straight out, "Who sent you?"

"I…I can't answer that!" the girl rejected giving any information to the evil leader, causing his stare to become harsher.

"Answer him!" Kisame growled at the girl, reaching down now and snatching her side pouch off of her.

"No!" she gasped, now wishing she hadn't. She was stupid enough to carry around her ID, so now she would look plain stupid.

Kisame dug around in the bag, until he pulled out a few shurikens, a kunai, and then an ID.

Noticing the card in the shark's hands, Pein demanded "Read it."

Kisame scanned over the card thoroughly, and began to read out aloud, "Her name is Sakura Haruno. 17 years old. Belongs to the Leaf village. Ninja rank Chuunin." He read, before smirking down at the helpless girl, now identified as Sakura.

Sakura gave a small sigh of defeat. How could she be so stupid?

Deidara blinked a few times in confusion at Sakura, before piping up, "She's really a chuunin, un?" he wondered, tilting his head slightly, "She certainly doesn't seem like it, un."

"She doesn't look like it at all." Sasori agreed, "She can't even do basic things, like taijutsu."

Tobi began to giggle now, "Except how she snapped Kisame-San in the face!" he reminded, bringing slight smirks to the other member's faces.

"Silence." Pein ordered, bringing the entire room to quiet once again. He examined Sakura thoroughly. It was obvious that the leaf village sent her, but for what reason and for how much they actually know was still unknown, but he intended to find out.

"Speak of your mission." He ordered, but received no answer from Sakura.

Orochimaru let his eyes scan over the girl as well now, and he could definitely see why Kisame was trying to take advantage of her. If he played his cards right with the Akatsuki, he might gain a little bit of this girl for himself.

All eyes were on Sakura, and she hated every moment of it; it was bad enough with Kisame trying to touch her, but now the seriousness had settled in, in which the Akatsuki leader was actually confronting her. All her mind told her was that she had to do the right thing, like any other ninja would do, and not tell anything about her mission, even if she has to die for it.

"Speak!" Pein ordered in a more raised voice now. He was growing very impatient, and this matter could have indeed been serious if the leaf village knew too much.

Moments passed by, and Sakura continued to glue here eyes to the floor in front of her and hold her tongue.

Pein gave an irritated sigh, "If you do not speak, I will kill you." He said harshly, causing Sakura's ears to prick.

Kisame didn't like where this was heading; if Sakura continued to ignore Pein's demands, she would be killed for sure before any fun could possibly happen. There is no satisfaction in rooting a body that doesn't fight back, Kisame thought. So with that thought in mind, Kisame thought that he should speak up before the situation got worse.

"Leader-Sama, why not leave the questioning to me and the other members, we'll get it out of her for sure!" he tried to convince, "She's weak, physically and mentally, so I can get her to talk, just give us a little while with her."

Sakura blinked up at Kisame, and could read him all over and she didn't even know him. He wasn't suggesting that to help anything at all, all he was doing was looking out for his own dirty desires.

Pein shot a glare at Kisame, "You should leave your own personal affairs out of business!" he snapped, right before calming himself suddenly, "…But we don't have time for question games. We leave in a hour, it's not safe here." He explained, before heading to the door in a hurry. Orochimaru followed him, as he hadn't finished his business with him yet.

"What of the girl, leader-Sama?" Itachi asked, hoping he'd order her to be left behind, but somehow didn't see that happening.

Pein turned for a moment, "We'll be bringing her along with us, until she gives us the information." He said, before turning for the exit again. Once he was out of the room, Kisame smiled widely.

"Kukuku!" he sniggered, looking down to Sakura again, "Now we have her all to ourselves."

Sakura panted, beginning to move away from Kisame again. What was Kisame going to do? Sakura wondered. Was he going to rape her in front of everyone here? What would the others do? She didn't want to know. She regained herself suddenly, and jumped to her feet. The only hope she had now was to make a run for it, and that exactly what she did. Sakura began to run, to where, she had no idea, all she knew was she was putting space between herself and the evil men. After running for a few moments, Sakura realised there was another door at the other side of the room, and that was exactly was she was heading for. She hoped and prayed it would lead to a way out. She didn't want to get raped or killed, or taken with the Akatsuki to a new hideout. With hopeful thoughts on her mind, she dived for the door, until it suddenly opened before she could do the honours.

Sakura jumped back and let out a startled cry, as she lost her footing and fell back onto the hard cold floor again. Her eyes darted upwards to identify who exactly had opened the door. All she had to see was two male figures wearing Akatsuki cloaks, before she was up and running again, this time to the side of the room to put distance between herself and all the members.

Hidan and Kakuzu, who had just entered the room were rather confused and curious as to what was going on. They were told from their leader that they had a spy in their captive, and were abandoning their hideout in an hour, so they were eager to see what everyone was doing with this prisoner of theirs. Kakuzu and Hidan had expected it to be a male ninja in chains of some sort to stop them from fighting or fleeing, but a random young girl freely running around the room certainly wasn't expected.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan questioned from across the room, slowly approaching the group of men now, with Kakuzu by his side. "Why is there some fucking random chick running around like a bitch?"

Kisame began to smile proudly again, "I caught her! So before you get any ideas you religious freak, she's my prey first!" he warned, making Hidan's eyes widen with surprise.

"Leader-Sama is gonna let you fuck her!?" he almost yelled, feeling a warm feeling flush through his body. If Kisame was allowed to have her, then there'd be no reason why he couldn't either.

Kisame gave a chuckle, "I'll go to any means to get her to talk!" he said, holding his head high and folding his arms.

Hidan glanced over to Sakura, who was still hopelessly trying to find a way out of the room, and almost instantly he began noticing the lovely curves of her feminine body.

"Fuck waiting for you Kisame!" Hidan said, running over to the girl, "I'm fucking this bitch!" he yelled.

Sakura gave a frightened cry at seeing Hidan rushing towards her, and in a natural reaction, she ran in the opposite direction. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the man, not with his more advanced physique, and with the room being the size that it was without an escape. There was no hope. Hidan caught Sakura in a few moments, wrapping his arms her around her body tightly, forcing her arms stationary as she squirmed furiously to break free.

"Please don't!" she cried, although it only fuelled the fight for Hidan to get it.

Hidan forced his cheek to press against hers, and sniggered, "You shouldn't be such a tease if you don't want it you little slut!" he said, roughly pressing his already hardened member against Sakura's ass. At feeling such a thing, Sakura shuddered and became more eager to thrust herself away from him now. Hidan squeezed her wrists tight in a demand for her to stop resisting so much, causing her to let out a whimper at the pain.

"Hidan you bastard!" Kisame growled, charging after him. He wasn't going to let anyone penetrate his prize until he had done so himself, because that was the entire appeal. He wanted the have Sakura while she was fighting and crying, not after she was worn out and used. "She's my bitch first!"

Hidan groaned and turned to Kisame, "Fuck you! I've been waiting months for this!" he snapped, "I'm not giving this up without a fight!"

Kisame glared, "Come on then!" he snarled, preparing himself for a battle with his comrade.

The other members watched the scene, feeling enthused about the entire situation, and by everything that was going they were wanting to have a turn with the girl as well. Itachi however was appalled, and wanted to put an end to all of this quickly before it got too out of hand.

"Kisame, Hidan, stop." He ordered, causing them to shoot him an irritated stare.

"What for Itachi-San!?" Kisame questioned, "He's wants in on first game!" he complained, shooting a glare to Hidan, who returned it as well.

Itachi shook his head, "You can't lose your minds over something like this. Fighting each other is a sign of your weakness." He explained, sounding logical as always. What he said made a lot of sense to everyone, even if Kisame and Hidan didn't want to admit it, their weakness was indeed sex.

Hidan grumbled, "Demanding pussy is not a weakness! It's a goal!" he said, trying to make himself sound tougher.

"But what you do to reach that goal proves your weakness for it." Itachi said, leaving Hidan cut and speechless for a comeback to that.

Piping up from next to Itachi, Deidara thought he'd speak his opinion now before it was decided that Kisame or Hidan were going first with the girl.  
"I personally wouldn't like to see either Kisame or Hidan go first with the girl, un." He said, smirking slightly, "I think that since intercourse is an art, I should be the one to show you all how it's done, un." He announced, leaving everyone shocked and wide-eyed at that statement. However, not everyone agreed with that, in fact, no one did.

"I think superiors should go first. That means me." Sasori said, aiming that towards Deidara.

"No! Tobi wants to go first! He hasn't had pussy in a long while!" Tobi cried, causing everyone to start up and bicker to each other.

"Tobi probably hasn't had no pussy ever!" Kisame argued, "So he's not about to start now!"

"I'm going first fuckers!" Hidan yelled.

"Screw that, un! Art is a bang! Sex is a bang!" Deidara cried back.

"Superiors!" Sasori repeated himself over and over a few times.

"TOBI!" Tobi cried waving his arms up and down.

The only people standing completely silent was a terrified Sakura, a somewhat confused Kakuzu, and an ever-growing irritated Itachi.

"Bickering is pointless…" Kakuzu said, although no one seemed to hear as they were paying attention to who was winning the argument in going first.

However Itachi heard it, and sighed in agreement.

"I deserve her pussy more than any of you motherfuckers!" Hidan yelled at everyone.

"You deserve a kick in the bum!" Tobi snapped childishly.

"I saw her first! I caught her!" Kisame growled.

"I can give her an explosion, un!" Deidara proclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air to act out the explosion motion.

"You can only give her an explosion by controlling her points like a puppet, not from art." Sasori explained, trying to make himself above everyone again.

Deidara shot a glare to Sasori, "SEX IS AN ART!" he snarled, "Only I can give her an explosion of passion!" he stated.

"The only thing you'll do is give her an explosion of boredom faggot!" Hidan yelled again, creating more of an uproar.

"And what will you do? Give her an explosion of religion?" Kisame hissed, "And you don't call that boredom!?"

"TOBI!" Tobi cried out again.

Suddenly the arguing group were silenced by a somewhat startling sound from across the room. It was a low chuckle by the sounds of it, as it curiously drew everyone's eyes and attention over to it.

Standing in front of the door, Orochimaru sniggered evilly at the group, enjoying their amusing arguments over one measly girl. Sure enough Orochimaru understood that it was a pussy they were fighting over, but he knew they should improvise with a much better way of having fun, that benefits them all.

Sakura gulped and began to struggle again after thinking about another ninja male added to the other mix in taking advantage of her. Orochimaru definitely wasn't going to be her saviour, so she had to try everything she could to resist.

"What are you laughing at freak!?" Hidan questioned snappily, losing patience with the snake man.

Orochimaru gave another moment to snigger at the men, before pausing with a grin.

"So pathetic to see you all squabbling," He said, giving a shrug "Obviously it isn't going to work out, no matter what each of you says. It's a complete waste of time."

Everyone eyed Orochimaru carefully, as their curiosity rose at his foundering tone.

"Then what would you suggest, genius, un!?" Deidara grumbled.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Why not have her all at the same time? Why put something like this so quick and easy done? Why not have a little fun with the girl?"

**A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger here LOL. Let me know your thoughts by dropping a review. No reviews mean no updates LOL. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
